Libre
by Swato
Summary: Stiles pousse un petit sourire satisfait. C'est samedi, l'appartement est silencieux et il n'y a que les rayons de lune qui éclairent la petite chambre dans laquelle il se trouve avec un certain loup garou. Sterek


**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** Ça faisait longtemps mais j'avais besoin de tendresse et j'ai trouvé nulle part ce que je voulais lire alors... Je l'ai écris moi-même.

Joyeuses Fêtes à tout le monde !

.

* * *

.

 **Libre**

.

Stiles pousse un petit sourire satisfait. C'est samedi, l'appartement est silencieux et il n'y a que les rayons de lune qui éclairent la petite chambre dans laquelle il se trouve avec un certain loup garou.

Il fait noir, mais pas assez noir pour ne pas voir les ombres qui jouent sur la peau de Derek, qui tracent le contour de ses omoplates et ombragent un peu le triskel. Sa masse musculaire est impressionnante et Stiles se demande comment il fait pour ne pas étouffer sous cette montagne de muscles. Mais la réponse est simple, il n'y a qu'à voir la tension qui maintient prudemment Derek au dessus de lui pour comprendre qu'il se retient, qu'il ne pèse pas de tout son poids exprès. Et c'est triste, quelque part.

\- T'es si crispé..., grommelle Stiles.

Le corps de Derek se tend encore plus à ces mots, Stiles regrette d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il tourne la tête pour poser sa joue contre son front et perd une main dans ses cheveux noirs en fermant les paupières.

\- Relax, chuchote t-il.

Ça ne fait rien pour détendre Derek. Il y a comme un courant électrique qui court sous sa peau, quand Stiles presse sa main au creux de ses omoplates, c'est comme s'il pouvait le sentir électrocuter ses doigts. Peut-être que...

\- T'aimes pas que je te touche ? L'interroge t-il.

Derek soupire lourdement, son nez se presse contre sa jugulaire et Stiles n'a pas peur de lui, ni de ses menaces d'autrefois mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rappeler du moment où le loup-garou lui disait sans arrêt "je vais t'arracher les cordes vocales avec les dents". Ce n'est plus vraiment flippant, c'est juste... Drôle, de voir le chemin qu'ils ont fait jusqu'ici. Le souffle de Derek lui chatouille le cou:

\- La ferme.

\- Comme si je pouvais, ricane Stiles. Sérieusement... J'ai déjà remarqué que tu ne te laissais jamais aller complétement et d'un coté j'apprécie parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver écrabouiller par 86 kilos de muscles...

\- Stiles, grogne Derek.

\- Ouais, ok, deux secondes, je touche au but de tout ce blabla, arrête de censurer mon immense talent d'orateur ! Donc je disais, c'est pas que ça me dérange, que tu fasses attention à ne pas m'écraser mais... Je suis pas en sucre. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qu'on a traversé, je pense que c'est plutôt clair que même si j'ai pris quelque coups sur la caboche, je peux supporter qu'un loup garou m'écrabouille un peu de temps en temps.

Derek reste silencieux, ce qui n'est pas étonnant parce que son principal moyen de communication généralement, c'est de froncer les sourcils. Stiles se décale légèrement pour voir si c'est ce qu'il fait mais sa tête est tellement enfoui contre son cou qu'il n'arrive pas à voir son expression. Stiles laisse glisser ses doigts des cheveux de Derek jusqu'au milieu de son front et... Bingo, un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ne pense pas trop fort, vieux loup aigri.

Quelque chose râpe contre sa nuque et... Ouaip, ce sont des dents, preuve que Derek se souvient bel et bien des menaces qu'il a proféré des années auparavant. Stiles renifle avec amusement et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule qui le fait grogner.

\- Méchant chien, on ne mord pas son maître.

\- Je vais te buter, le menace Derek.

\- Awww, moi aussi je t'aime, mon pote.

Les dents de Derek pressent un peu plus fort contre sa peau avant de le relâcher, Stiles sourit et remonte une main dans ses cheveux. Sa peau hâlée est chaude, ils sont tous les deux torses nus parce qu'il fait une chaleur à crever et que l'aération ne fait rien pour les aider à retrouver une température normale. Mais comme ça, même peau contre peau, ça va.

C'est plus que supportable.

Stiles se demande... Si Derek a déjà été détendu avec quelqu'un au moins une fois après Kate. Parce que même s'il ne dit rien, ce genre d'expérience, ça reste sur une conscience, ça marque et ça ne part jamais complétement. Peut-être que si Derek n'arrive pas à se détendre, c'est tout simplement parce que la seule fois où il l'a fait, sa famille est partie en fumée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les sauver. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il essaye de baisser ses barrières, quelqu'un en profite pour lui faire du mal, comme cette saloperie de Jennifer.

Stiles serre les dents, son bras se resserre autour de la taille de Derek en un réflexe. C'est tellement injuste d'être si malchanceux. Derek ne mérite pas la moitié de ce qui lui est arrivé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait encore en payer le prix ?

Stiles presse son nez contre sa tempe et prend une inspiration pour se calmer. Est-ce que c'est ridicule de vouloir protéger quelqu'un quand on n'est qu'un simple humain ? Que la personne qu'on veut protéger a des griffes et les crocs qui vont avec ? Est-ce que c'est possible de devenir fou rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce que penser à retourner de nouveau les sentiments de Derek contre lui ? A l'utiliser avant de le jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

 _Je m'en fiche_ , réalise Stiles.

Il s'en fiche de n'être qu'un simple humain, de ne pas avoir de griffes, ni de crocs qui vont avec. Il a vaincu tous les ennemis qui se dressaient sur son chemin avec sa meute bancale et si quelqu'un fait ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à Derek... Stiles le tuera de ses propres mains.

Le corps de Derek se dresse comme une armure au dessus de lui mais tendu de cette manière, il a l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Stiles repousse les cheveux noirs en arrière et contourne son oreille du bout des doigts, ses ongles grattent un peu contre son cuir chevelu, en une douce friction. Et c'est à ce moment là... Qu'il sent quelque chose se dénouer dans les épaules de Derek.

C'est imperceptible, un changement léger, mais c'est là.

Stiles pose ses lèvres contre son front et ne bouge plus, sa main passe inlassablement dans ses cheveux, doucement, vraiment doucement, le plus lentement possible, de sa tempe jusqu'à sa nuque, en un mouvement apaisant, tendre. Et un à un, les muscles de Derek se relâchent, toute la tension douloureuse qui crispait ses membres se relâche dans un souffle tremblant qui atterrit sur la peau de Stiles comme un aveu à demi-mots.

\- Je te tiens, murmure Stiles.

 _Je prends soin de toi parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours eut l'intention de faire, même quand je ne me l'avouais pas à moi même. Je te tiens_ , pense t-il en une promesse silencieuse.

Derek ne répond rien mais il n'en a pas besoin. 86 kilos de muscles pèsent contre le flanc de Stiles mais à cet instant, le corps de Derek pressé tout contre le sien, relâché et serein, il ne se sent pas écrasé par son poids.

Stiles se sent étrangement... libre.

.

* * *

.

 **Long time no see :P  
**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
